


Wish we could

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wish we could

29岁寡A x 24岁红O

first time 

【部分回忆场景涉及X骚扰内容预警】

“Ah...天啊...Ha...Natasha...”

女人在腰间骑坐，金咖色的发丝垂落在Natasha的胸前。

“要到了是吗？”

红发女人加快了自己的速度，手扣紧身上人的腰侧。

“Emmm…God！....”

随着女人的释放，金发女郎颤抖着伏在她肩窝处。

“这简直比早上喝大杯咖啡还能让我提神呢。”

“我的荣幸。”

红发女人笑着抱住了身上人，直到那金发女郎的呼吸平缓下来。

——

自成年以来，Natasha好像从来没有缺过想和她睡的姑娘，甚至有Alpha主动提出过这方面的请求。Natasha到现在都忘不了，那位湖蓝眼睛的女Alpha被自己拒绝后的尴尬表情。

魅力越大，随之带来的烦恼也不少。有些姑娘在离开自己家里时都会留下点私人物品。带着唇印的电话号码，单个的耳环。那个金发女郎，甚至留下了她的贴身内衣，离开时还顺走了酒柜里一瓶珍藏的好酒。

众多烦恼里，比较困扰Natasha的非感情莫属。床事和谐，不代表感情生活也一帆风顺。内心深处，Natasha渴望爱情，渴望生活中不止有性，而是还能和爱美好地结合在一起。是充满爱意的前戏，是全情投入的冲刺，是高潮之后还能与恋人心与心贴在一起，耳鬓厮磨着甜蜜的情话。

有时Natasha会被好友Carol开玩笑。

“太完美的容颜得不到真爱，这是个真理，Romanoff小姐。”

女人每次都想对着那琥珀色的眼睛来上一拳。

——

不过近些时间，幸运女神好像眷顾了Natasha。

“Nat～”

甜美的声音入耳，就像羽毛一般在女人的心尖上挠了挠，泛起了痒痒的触感。如此心动的感觉让Natasha舍不得错过任何一秒。

“Wanda ”

Natasha每次都无法控制自己上扬的笑意，特别是在女孩名字第二个音节结束后。

Wanda扑进女人的怀里，鼻间淡淡的橙花香氛让Natasha忍不住亲了一下面前棕色的发丝。

“今天腿还疼吗？”

“不疼啦，都那么久了，我真的没事的～”

等Wanda关上副驾驶的车门，Natasha递上了两张话剧券。

“七点开始，时间有点赶，我们可能不能吃正式的晚餐了。”

“没关系，随便吃一点就好，上次的那家日本拉面小店就不错，你ok吗？”

“我当然没问题，就去那家吧。”

——

“猪骨叉烧拉面和辣味味增拉面，炸鸡和小碗白饭，请慢用。”

“加一点芝麻会更香。”

女人在Wanda的猪骨拉面上撒了一些磨好的白芝麻。

“我要开动啦。”

浓郁的猪骨汤底里带着昆布的鲜味，软硬适中的细面挂着米白色的汤汁吸入口中。夹上一块肥瘦相间的入味叉烧，工作一天的疲惫在瞬间就能缓解。

“我现在好喜欢这种吃法。”

Wanda将拉面汤舀进小碗白饭里，再放上一些木耳丝和半个流心蛋。

“拌在一起的确很好吃，下次带你试试看茶泡饭，也不错的。”

“最近都让你喂胖了....”

“胖了又怎么样？难道会影响我喜欢你吗？”

女孩略带抱怨的语气和微微鼓起的脸颊在Natasha看来和撒娇没有任何区别。可爱的表情不禁让女人想直接在店里亲吻她的女朋友。

Wanda的出现就像一位小天使一般，飞进女人的心里唱着歌，带来快乐和幸福。

而两人的相遇，却起源于一场意外。

——

三个月前的周末，Natasha忽然起意，重新骑上几年不碰的摩托车，趁着美好的天气出门兜风。结果还没潇洒多久，就在路口撞上骑着自行车的Wanda，连人带车一起倒下了。

“你没事吧！”

“Wu...可能有点....”

秉承着负责到底的原则，Natasha带Wanda去了医院，打了石膏，赔了所有医药费，还留了电话号码方便后续联系。之后每一次复查，包括最后拆石膏，女人全程都陪着Wanda。

“Wanda，今晚我请你吃饭好吗？这段时间让你受苦了。”

“吃饭可以，但你都赔我所有治疗费了，而且接我送我，还买了那些补钙的东西，这顿就我请好不好嘛？”

Natasha同意了这个安排。两人在一家居酒屋里聊到了很晚，结束后习惯性的开车送Wanda回家。

“这阵子麻烦你了。”

“不，Wanda，我一点都不觉得麻烦，我们之后也保持联系好吗？”

“Nat.”

“嗯？”

“抱歉，我突然这么叫你...如果你不习惯的话...”

“我很喜欢，Wanda，我很喜欢这个称呼。”

女人笑着走到Wanda面前，给了女孩一个温柔的拥抱。

“我希望你能一直这么叫我。”

正当女人放开双手时，女孩突然回抱住了她。

“我...我希望我们以后还能一起吃饭...或者一起看场电影，就像今天这样...”

“Wanda.”

“Nat？”

“你刚刚的话我就当作表白咯。”

——

“阿加莎的故事真是永远的经典。”

改编自小说阳光下的罪恶，晚上的话剧让Wanda印象深刻，回家路程上一直没有停过这个话题，直到家门口还要再感叹一遍。

“下次我们可以看无人生还。”

Natasha照常和Wanda挽着手走到门前，要给女孩一个甜蜜的晚安吻。

“我昨晚做了乡村核桃面包，还有三文鱼芝士咸派，你带一点回家好不好，这样你就能记得吃早餐啦～”

Natasha虽然懂得美食，但经常省略早餐的坏习惯让Wanda一直惦记在心。既然苦口婆心劝没有用，不如直接做好送上去。所以在开门的同时，女孩直接开口问道。

“我怎么舍得拒绝呢？方便我进家吗？”

“当然，进来吧。”

“我早上用牛皮纸已经帮你包好面包了，还有咸派。”

把钥匙扔进鞋柜上的收纳盘里，Wanda径直走向冰箱，拿出一个打包好的餐盒。

“这个咸派在烤箱烤10分钟就好，里面还有西兰花和甜椒，你早上要吃一些蔬菜才行。”

一边说着，Wanda从柜子里拿出一个纸袋，把包好的面包和餐盒放进去，还顺便加了两个苹果。

“就是这些，你一定要记得...”

没等女孩说完，Natasha先开了口。

“Wanda，不让我喝点东西就直接走吗？”

“哦对....不好意思我太失礼了...你要茶还是咖啡？我马上煮...”

“茶就好，不加奶不加糖。”

脸红的Wanda背过身去，取了茶包和茶杯。

“我只有立顿的茶包，委屈一下你哦。”

“没关系的。”

当Wanda灌满水壶时，Natasha悄悄的走到她身边。从背后轻轻抱住女孩的腰。

“你泡什么都可以。”

女人微微收紧手臂，鼻尖慢慢靠近Wanda的后颈，隔着巧克力色的发丝轻蹭着Omega的腺体。

“Babe，你闻上去真美好...”

“Nat～不要闹了啦…”

突然来的刺激让Wanda打了个冷颤，下意识缩紧了脖子。

“你沙发上坐一下，马上就能泡好。”

在Omega身后依偎了一会儿，女人不舍的放开了手。

“还有一点小咸饼，你想吃吗？”

除了茶，Wanda还带来了一碟小饼干。

“茶就好，我的甜心。”

Natasha接过冒着热气的茶杯后，身体向着Wanda挪了挪。

“茶还可以。”

酩了几口，女人把杯子放在了茶几上。

“那就好～”

Wanda朝着女人甜甜的笑着。

两人聊了一会，Natasha就饮完了最后一口。

“突然想起来，今天我还没给我的女孩一个晚安吻呢。”

说完，Natasha捧着Wanda的小脸亲了上去。

不同与以往在门外的吻，这次女人格外热情，意外的唇舌交流让Wanda的大脑一片混乱。

随着力度的加深，女人的吻带了点占有欲。

“Nat...”

“Relax，babe...”

模糊不清的语言溢出，Alpha不给对方说下去的时间，抱着Omega的肩膀慢慢压在沙发上。烈酒与玫瑰，Alpha强烈的信息素散发出来，包裹住Omega弱弱的香草味。

早已兴奋起来的Alpha伏在女孩身上，腿间的凸起顶在Omega小腹上。

“Nat...不..不要...”

Omega没有力度的推搡让Natasha误认为是害羞的调情，更是将吻落在女孩脖子上。

“Come on，babe，I want you.”

Alpha变本加厉，开始褪去自己的外套。

“你难道不想和我做吗？”

充满底气的反问句，略带得意的语调好似证明着Alpha对自身魅力的肯定。

“求求你，Nat！不要！”

“不要...Nat..please...不要！”

带着哭声的惊慌高声喊叫和身下人加重力度的反抗让Alpha意识到情况不对，立马停下了动作。

“不要...求..求求你...”

Wanda充满恐惧的眼神，欲落下的眼泪和不停颤抖的身体让Natasha意识到事情的严重性。

“抱歉Wanda，哦天啊，你看上去糟透了...”

女人心疼的抱起Wanda，整理好女孩的衣服，又把自己的外套披在女孩的腿上。

“Wanda，看着我，看着我好吗？放心，你现在很安全，没事的好吗？”

看着女孩依旧惊恐的模样，Natasha一下慌了阵脚，自责的拉了拉自己的头发。

“对不起Wanda...我不会强迫你的好吗？老天...我做了什么...”

Natasha跑去厨房烧了一壶热水，又从冰箱里拿了巧克力，加快脚步回到Wanda身边。

“谢..谢谢..”

Wanda抽泣着接过巧克力，颤颤巍巍的咬了一口。

“慢点吃Wanda，放心，我陪着你。”

女人不敢靠的太近，生怕再次刺激女孩，只得坐在地上，担心地观察着。

“我...我想要喝水...”

Natasha立刻起身把水壶和杯子从厨房拿来，为Wanda倒了半杯。

看着女孩逐渐冷静下来，Natasha将手轻轻搭在她的膝盖上。

“Wanda，我真的很抱歉...我不应该想当然的…都怪我...”

女孩回握住了Natasha的手

“我不怪你Nat...但我想...我要和你说一件事...”

“什么事？”

Natasha起身坐回Wanda身边，女孩自然的往女人身上靠了靠。

“我刚刚的应激反应...是因为...刚刚上大学的时候......”

——

6年前 大一学期

新生Wanda在社团里得到了许多瞩目，高年级的学长学姐对这位可爱的学妹都有很大的好感。其中就包括了学姐Charlotte.

黑发和东欧人的口音让她的辨识度很高，主动的搭讪和关心让Charlotte很快成了Wanda的第一个大学朋友。

“我讨厌统计学...”

Wanda被即将来临的期末考试压得透不过气，特别是统计分析更是让她陷入迷茫。

“我可以辅导你，大一的时候我得了A-，考前帮你突击一下问题应该不大。”

在一旁的Charlotte向Wanda提出帮忙的意愿。

“真的吗！太感谢你了！”

“下午你宿舍有人吗？”

“没有，我室友有课，就我一个人，你要过来吗？”

“下午1点，我来找你。”

——

Charlotte准时来到Wanda宿舍，按照约定带着笔记前来辅导。

“我现在终于有点思路了，你真的好厉害啊。”

“我去年的老师教的好而已，话说你想不想休息一会儿？我们学了挺长时间了。”

“好呀，Charlotte，你想吃奥利奥吗？”

Wanda弯腰从抽屉里拿出一包巧克力和原味夹心的组合包。

弯腰时，胸前的美好曲线被Charlotte尽收眼底。Alpha预谋的事情终将到来。

“Charlotte？！”

被黑发的Alpha强硬的摁在床上，Wanda一时慌张不已。

“你要干什么？”

“Wanda，我想这么做很久了。”

Alpha粗鲁的扯开Omega的上衣，解开了牛仔裤的扣子。

“求求你不要...Charlotte...求求你...”

“不行Wanda，我做不到，我想要你，就现在，和你做。”

Omega的反抗无法制止Alpha的动作，Wanda的牛仔裤已经被脱去，大腿被压制住。

近乎绝望的Wanda无力的哭喊，身上的Alpha已经咬上了锁骨，手摸上了内衣的扣子。

“Wanda？你在里面吗？”

门口的敲门声让Wanda有了一丝希望，拼尽全力呜咽着叫救命，尽管她的嘴被紧紧捂住，但这是唯一的机会了。

反锁的门被消防斧劈开，室友Peggy和隔壁寝室的Diana还有Pepper迅速冲进房间制止了悲剧的发生。

Diana和Pepper将Charlotte压倒在地，Peggy用被子立刻捂住Wanda裸露的上身。

虽然事情没有发生到最严重的地步，但由于阴影的笼罩，从那以后，性对于Wanda失去了吸引力。

——

“之后，我...我就...”

“我知道了，Wanda，你不用说出来。”

Natasha温柔的搂着女孩，柔软的毛毯盖在两人腿上。

“我可怜的宝贝...现在没事了，我保证。”

女人的心揪在了一起，轻轻揉着女孩的肩头安慰着她。

“Nat，我真的好喜欢你...但我...如果你...”

Wanda靠在女人肩窝上，带着鼻音的语气显得格外可怜。

“我懂，Wanda，我懂你的意思。”

Natasha亲了亲女孩的额头。

“Wanda，我也非常喜欢你，而且我不打算和你分开，所以你放心，没有你的允许我绝对不会强迫你的，就让我们慢慢来好吗？”

三个月后

“Babe，你的姿势不太对。”

Natasha的手抱上Wanda的腰间。

“动的时候腰背都要挺直才行，这样才不会伤到肌肉。”

“唔...Nat…不要碰那里啊…”

撑在瑜伽垫上的Wanda最终因为腹部肌肉太弱而趴在了垫子上。敏感的腰部由于Natasha的触摸而更加无力。

“有效健身的前提是运动姿势要正确，不然你会伤到自己的知道吗？”

女人最近开始带着Wanda一起去健身房，缺少运动的女孩需要一些额外的锻炼。

Alpha运动背心上的腹肌痕迹和结实的肌肉翘臀无不暗示着身体的主人平时对于身材有十分严格的管理。

“这..这不公平....有时候真羡慕你们Alpha的体力...你们健身的效果还比我们更快更明显！”

坐在瑜伽垫上的Wanda拧开水瓶，灰绿色的眼睛有些怨念的看着她女朋友的身材曲线。Natasha做完硬拉后，鼻前的汗珠和喘气时胸口起伏的性感模样实在很难让人不多看两眼。还有那特殊的信息素，让Wanda忍不住加重了呼吸。

“Well，Babe，Alpha的体力也有强弱差异，不是每个Alpha都能像我这样的。”

女人笑着坐到Wanda身边，悄悄凑到她的耳边

“I am above average, Wanda.”

Natasha向女孩调皮的眨了眨眼，用着比刚才更轻的声音

“我是指，在每个方面都是。”

突然意识到身边Alpha的话并非听上去那么简单，Wanda的耳朵在一瞬间发了红。

“你...你快去洗澡啦！都是汗味..”

“Roger that～”

在Wanda脸颊上快速啄了一下，Natasha起身走向了浴室。

——

Wanda回到家中后打开了ins，选了一个合适的滤镜发了一条动态。

【第一次健身房打卡💪🏻】

配的照片是和Natasha在全面镜前的自拍，并且@了Natasha，还打了女朋友的标签。 

Wanda一般不发有人入镜的社交动态，但是最近发现在健身房里和Natasha搭讪的陌生女人不少，甚至有直接要电话号码的，这可让女孩心里的小醋瓶子直接翻了。适当的宣誓主权还是需要的，女孩边啃着苹果边美滋滋的看着快速上涨的点赞和评论。

——

“谢谢你这几天帮忙照顾goose哦。”

“没事，她这几天挺乖的，没抓坏什么。”

Natasha把咖啡放在抱着橘猫的女人面前。

“好香啊。”

“谢谢，意大利的。”

“诶Wanda在ins上发了你们的照片。”

放下了手中的咖啡，Carol把手机推到Natasha面前。女人在看屏幕的那一刻宠溺的笑了笑。

“收收你的恋爱脸....太恶心了....”

“我看我的女朋友，你管什么？”

“受不了你....”

Carol收回了自己的手机。

“话说，最近我也在那个健身房里遇到了一个Omega，那身材真的是，太辣了！”

Carol的手在Natasha面前比划了一个夸张的曲线。

“而且她在床上也是。老天，她的腿就没离开过我的腰！”

“咳！咳咳....”

听到老友的大胆发言，正在喝水的女人呛了一口。

“我对于你这种事一点兴趣也没有，别老上床上床的，你也少说这些话，尊重下别人行不行？”

“哎你半年多前和我有什么本质差别吗？”

“我可不会随意说那些女孩的故事。我尊重她们的好吗？”

Natasha嫌弃的撇了那金毛一眼。

“呵，谈恋爱了就是不一样。话说你现在心里应该乐开花了吧，和真爱在一起做的感觉怎么样？”

那金毛不怀好意向Natasha挑了挑眉

“你...你他妈可闭嘴吧……”

女人无奈的翻了个白眼，不去理睬对面的人。

“干嘛？你能和真爱做是好事啊，我这是祝福你，干嘛一副没有性生活的表情？

“我可谢谢你了…”

“难道不会是？”

Carol的眼中燃起八卦的小火苗，身体前倾靠近了Natasha耳边。

“你这几个月不会没有做过吧？”

“关你屁事，Carol Danvers我劝你适可而止。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Romanoff你也有今天哈哈哈哈哈哈，踢到铁板了吧？当年大学里是谁嘲笑我没有性生活的？老天有眼啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

“带着你的猫快点离开！我很忙的没空和你浪费时间！”

被戳到痛处的Alpha有些羞怒，没好气的赶人走了。

“哈哈哈哈哈你忙吧，记得睡前不要自蔚太多次哦，对视力不好。”

“滚！”

Natasha用力的关上了房门。刚刚Carol说的那句话，是在大学里毒舌那单身的金毛时说过的，结果现在被用到自己身上了。

“F*ck...”

对着门小声的骂了一句，女人有些丧气的走到新买的咖啡机旁，取了柜子里Wanda送的小咖啡杯，打算冲一杯双倍意式浓缩消除烦躁的情绪。

金棕色的液体流出，随之带来浓郁的烘培咖啡飘香。Natasha喜欢手压式的半自动意式咖啡机，这是女人最爱的解压方式之一。

那位金毛的语言虽然无礼粗俗，但的确是无法否认的事实。从正式和Wanda交往开始，Natasha一次都没做过。

在许多个和Wanda约会完的晚上，女人只得回到家中自己解决需求。有时在浴室，有时在床上，甚至在自己的办公椅上也有过几次。唯一不变的是脑中想象画面中的那个人。

无数次的旖旎幻想占据着女人大脑的特定部位。Wanda的身体，Wanda的声音，Wanda在顶峰时的神情让女人疯狂。Natasha十分渴望和Wanda融合，渴望两人负距离的身体接触，渴望她的女孩在身下情不自禁的喊她的名字。

然而Wanda在那天之后从未提过此事。虽然偶尔会给女孩一些暗示，但Natasha并不想给她太多压力，最后还是打算等Wanda提出。

可需求是客观存在的，Alpha无法压制住对爱人的欲望。这些欲火折磨着Natasha，但同时女人又心疼她的姑娘，过去的伤痕何时才能跨过去呢？

——

“I am above average.”

Wanda躺在床上，脑子里却不停的循环着Natasha在耳边的那句话。

翻着手机相册，最后停在了Natasha在健身房里的照片。Wanda用手指放大照片中的身体，划过女人的胸，有力的腰腹，最后来到....

Natasha的腿心出现在Wanda手机屏幕的正中间。

“I am above average.”

又一次在脑内响起。尽管带着羞耻感，Wanda控制不住的开始想象Natasha的身体。爱人对自己的性吸引力越发明显。

每次被女人抱着深吻时，自己何尝不是溺在里面呢？温热的唇舌，醉人的信息素，Wanda早已陷进去了。

“I want you babe...”

沙发上女人毫不掩饰的表达，腿间难耐的冲动，还有那双墨绿猫眼，爱意与欲望，独立存在又互相交织着。

Wanda忽然有了那种感觉，想要被触碰，被爱抚。腿间的异样难以言状，跟随着本能，手探向了那里。

正要触摸之际，手机铃声响起。心虚的Wanda惊了一下，立马拿起手机，是Natasha的来电。

“Hey，babe.”

“Nat～怎么了？”

“我看到消息，那家居酒屋下周就重新开业了，想再去一次吗？”

“我当时拆完石膏去的那家吗？”

“对，就是那家。”

“好啊～”

“那我定位置了，下周五好吗？”

“没问题。”

“Wanda，babe”

“嗯？”

“你今晚的声音特别性感你知道吗？”

Wanda的脸颊两侧热度瞬间上升。

“我...我没感觉到...”

“哈哈，你有偷偷看了什么东西吗？”

“才...才没有呢！”

“我开玩笑的，Wanda，你一直都很性感。下周五来接你，love you babe，mua～.”

“我也爱你，晚安啦。”

“I need a kiss.”

“mua～”

得到飞吻后Natasha才舍得晚安挂断电话。

辗转反侧，Natasha的声音充斥在脑海里。

“Love you babe.”

——

订好位置后，Natasha再次点开了Wanda发的那条动态。宣誓主权的小举动让女人控制不住嘴边幸福的笑容，但随即又无奈的轻叹了一声。

高潮后的身体有些发热，困意随着自己的释放袭来。

‘Wish we could have more than just a kiss...’

——

周五晚间 居酒屋

“您的盐烤金吉鱼，鰤鱼刺身和炸牡蛎，请慢用。”

穿着传统日式服装的店员端来了两人的菜品。

新开的居酒屋更新了菜单，Natasha当然不肯错过每一道她感兴趣的新菜。

“说实话，在你带我吃居酒屋之前，我对日料的了解只停留在拉面寿司和照烧鸡肉....”

“人要不断尝试新东西不是吗？Wanda，吃吃看这条烤鱼，记得配一点旁边的萝卜泥。”

肉质细腻的鱼肉和腌制过的萝卜泥完美的融在一起，进嘴的一刻Wanda就挑起了眉毛，惊艳于这种搭配。

在Wanda挑选两人的主食吃炒饭还是乌冬时，Natasha把手机递了过来。

“Wanda，这是Tony Stark新建的农场，你看看照片。”

有机的蔬果园和菜地，以及原生态的小木屋吸引了Wanda的目光。

“这地方好棒啊，Tony Stark？那个花花公子企业家的？”

“哈哈babe，你知道的很多嘛，Tony和我认识很久了，他邀我去玩两天，可以带朋友一起住木屋。他这么说的时候我心里的人选只有你。”

“你愿意和我一起去吗？”

女人真诚又炙热的目光让Wanda一时愣了神。

“Wanda...你不愿意吗…”

那双漂亮的深绿眼睛里划过的黯淡失落感让Wanda的心一阵发酸。

“不不，Nat，我很乐意，刚刚只是有点愣住了，我怎么可能不愿意呢？”

Wanda轻轻握住了女人的手。

“我们一起去吧。”

——

周六早晨 7:55

纯黑的SUV比预定时间提早五分钟停在了Wanda家门口。同样提前准备好的女孩看到熟悉的车牌后，提着小行李出了门。

Natasha立刻下车为她打开了后备箱。Wanda这才发现女人穿了那件自己最喜欢的酒红色皮夹克，和那性感的曲线和热情的红发是绝配。她还记得第一次看到穿着这件外套的女人时被惊艳到的心动感。

“我做了早饭，还洗了一点水果，可以等会路上。”

上车后，Wanda从包里拿出两个三明治，一盒去了蒂的草莓和切成小块的猕猴桃。Natasha发现三明治的包装纸上还有女孩用记号笔写的两人的名字。她的【Nat】后面还有一颗小小的爱心。

“Babe，你这样我都要舍不得吃了。”

女人笑着亲了Wanda的侧脸。

“我们出发吧～”

——

两人沿着高速一路行驶到了郊区，在临近中午时抵达了Tony的农村。

“Ah～Romanoff你终于来了，这位美丽的小姐是？”

“Wanda，我的女朋友。”

Natasha自然的搂住了Wanda腰。

“你好啊，Stark先生。”

“不用那么正式，叫我Tony就好，幸会，Wanda.”

Tony摘下了他的墨镜，带着潇洒的笑容和Wanda打了招呼。

“我保证你们会喜欢我的避世小天堂，目前这里只对朋友们开放。”

“Javis，把高尔夫球车开过来。”

AI管家收到指令后将一辆无人驾驶的六座球车平稳的停在三人面前。”

“Come on，我们先去吃午饭，吃完带你们转一圈。”

占地近二十英亩的农村，或者用度假村来形容更为贴切。

“木屋都在东边，我们马上就到了。旁边有两个恒温泳池，记得玩的尽兴。”

球车在一栋木屋前停下。

“把这里当成家就好，我亲爱的朋友。”

木屋内温馨的装修风格下不失现代科技的元素，Wanda在厨房家电上还发现了Stark Industry 的花体字样。

“Nat，你想晚上游泳吗？”

望着窗外的闪闪发光的游池水面，下午的阳光让Wanda望而却步。

“当然可以，我们除了健身房之外就没有一起运动过呢。”

不知道为什么，Wanda在听完这句话后耳根隐隐发热。

——

“Nat 你快看！”

Wanda手指向泳池上方的天空，远离了喧嚣城市的人造灯光，扬起头，星星们以自己独特的美给予世界最恬静的景图。为乡村的夜晚添上一幕银白魅力。让月下之人沉醉在唯美的遐想中。

“这太美了，不是吗？”

“星星的确很美。”

Natasha游到女孩身前，双手慢慢搂上对方的颈肩。

“但我还是更喜欢我面前的。”

湿润的指腹轻轻划过Wanda优越的眉骨。

“Here，stars in your eyes，prettiest thing I have even seen...”

浪漫月色下女人的眼神更显柔情，波动的泳池水光映在两人身上。

“啵 ”

女孩主动的吻了一下女人的唇，撒娇似的露牙傻笑。

“我小时候和Pietro也在这样的星空下游泳过，那时候的时光真美好…”

“他还会和我玩很幼稚的游戏，马可波罗，Nat你知道吗？”

“马可波罗？是类似那个盲人摸象的游戏吗？”

“emm，你可以那么说...”

“想玩吗Wanda？”

女人挑眉笑了笑，突然潜入水中。

“闭上眼babe，靠我的声音找到我。”

Natasha游到了泳池中央。

“Wanda，来找我。”

“Marco～”

Wanda闭上眼睛，寻着女人的声音慢慢游去。

“Polo...”

女人富有磁性的声音牵引着Wanda，慢慢的，女孩的手触摸到了异样的柔软。

“Oh...”

睁开眼后发现，她的双手隔着酒红色的泳衣，正好抚上了Natasha的胸口。

“抱歉...”

Wanda立刻放下了手，有些尴尬的笑着。

“不必抱歉。”

Natasha握着Wanda在水下的手，缓缓的带上自己的腰间。

“Wanda，你可以触碰我...”

女孩有些害羞的将下巴浸在池里，琉璃般的水润眼睛望着女人。

女人将两人的距离又拉近了一些。

“因为我是你的。”

潮湿柔软的双唇相遇在一起，舌尖滑过，带着一丝淡淡的薄荷清香。平静的泳池里，只有两人小小的身影依偎在一起。

Wanda主动的抱紧了女人，水下的身体逐渐温热起来。

Omega香甜的信息素让Alpha想贪婪的独占，想要就在这里不顾一切和Wanda用本能合二为一，但仅存的一丝理智让女人分开了这个吻。

“Wanda..也许我们该回木屋了...很晚了不是吗？”

——

浴室里的水声勾动着女人的心弦，纠结的想法萦绕心头。Wanda会和她想同样的事吗？还是...

“Nat～”

裹着浴巾的Wanda打开了浴室门。

“我要用下电吹风。”

“我帮你吹好吗？”

Natasha让出了床边的位置，女孩没有犹豫，直接坐了上去。

热风开启，女人的手伸进深棕色的湿发里。Wanda的头发比她们刚刚认识的时候长了不少，那时才及肩，现在已经到了肩胛骨的位置。光滑的肩头还带着几滴水珠，显得脆弱而性感。

沐浴后的香气和后颈处专属Omega的味道同时刺激着Alpha的神经。

“吹好啦。”

Natasha揉了揉女孩松软的发丝，忍不住在那肩头上印上一吻，不舍的再啄了两下。轻微的颤意传至女人的嘴唇。

“Nat...”

Wanda转过身不再说话，只是静静的看着女人。

未被浴巾裹住的曲线阴影和女孩不施粉黛的自然模样让Natasha甘愿下坠，她的心掉进去了。

“Wanda...”

女人轻轻搂住Wanda裸露的肩膀，贴近她的耳朵。

“Light of my life...”

“Fire in my loin...”

“You can’t imagine how much I want to make love with you. Not just once. Over and over again. Only with you, with my love.”

“But only with your permission...”

“So no worries, I love you.”

内心深处，Wanda的生命之光，欲望之火，都是眼前的女人。露骨的表白击溃了女孩仅存的些微顾虑。她主动的吻上面前的Alpha.

“I want you Nat.”

“Take me...”

终于得到肯定的答复，女人捧着女孩的脸激动地吻了上去，唇舌热情的互相追逐着。单纯的舌吻好像还不够，Alpha忍不住咬了咬对方的下唇，用力嘬了一口才肯罢休。

Wanda第一次浸泡在如此强烈的信息素下。Natasha的味道不同于其他Alpha那样，充满压迫感与权利的炫耀。伏特加的烈酒香让人迷醉贪杯，而蔷薇的幽香勾引着大胆的过客。性感而魅惑，令她无法抗拒，深陷其中。

“唔...”

当Natasha的唇忽然离开时，Wanda发出了意犹未尽的轻哼。

“Wanda，我想让你看着...看着我脱衣服好吗？”

女人站在床边，眼神舍不得离开床上的人。

爱人站在面前，慢慢解开了腰间的带子。白色的浴袍渐渐下落，精致的锁骨，有力的肩膀，还有那完美水滴形的乳房，依次展现在Wanda的眼前。  
最终浴袍落地，那代表着Alpha能力的性器已经高昂起来。

爱人的性张力能冲刷掉一切矜持，面前的Alpha同时拥有专属于女性的翘挺魅力和腿间色情的淫欲分身。荒淫却又不违和。

Wanda曾经对那里的恐惧此刻消失了，取而代之的，是赤裸裸的欲望在腿间作祟。她想要体验Natasha在身体里面的感觉。

Natasha跨上大床，小心的跪坐在Wanda大腿处。

“May I ？”

女孩羞涩的点点头，女人才继续手上的动作，掀开身下人的浴巾。

赤裸的身体微微泛红，Natasha带着火光的眼神让Wanda止不住的心跳加快，羞怯的心情让女孩伸手去关房间的灯。

“留一盏床头灯好吗？”

女人摸上想要关灯的手。

“我想看你，Wanda...而且，我想让你看我...”

“我好想要你...”

Wanda的视线顺着手来到Alpha的腿心。那肉粉色的腺体高高翘起，深粉端头上的沟壑流出少量黏稠的体液，柱身的几根血管凸印在昏暗的灯光下显得格外淫靡。

Alpha欲望的象征直直正对着Omega的小脸，Wanda那一刻甚至有想过握住那肉棒，饥渴的用口腔吸食，品尝Natasha味道。

“别害怕...”

女人俯下身，温柔的舔吻着女孩平坦白净的腹部，在肚脐的周围用舌头打着圈圈。吻顺着胸腔向上，来到雪白的饱满。在含住吮吸之前，Natasha怜爱般的吻上了颤抖的乳头和乳晕。

“你太美了，babe..”

离开圆润的胸房，再次与Wanda四目相对，泛红的脸颊和带着水汽的眼眸让Alpha只想好好疼爱。

肉体彻底贴合在一起，两人又一次投入在激情的吻中。不仅是双方乳肉挤压带来的快感，还有那根夹在两人小腹间的粗硬，让Wanda无法无视她的存在，手下意识的抱住女人的后背寻求安全感。

女人吮上Wanda小巧的耳垂，灵活的舌头从耳根舔舐，来到细腻而脆弱的脖颈啃咬着。初次体验湿热而粗糙的舌面在敏感肌肤上游走，Wanda的感官好似被放大了，微弱的电流刺激着神经，她颤抖的缩着脖子，抚上了那头红发。

女人的手指从乳尖慢慢移至Omega情欲的中心。指尖划过娇嫩的沟壑，轻揉着已经兴奋的花核，换来一声Wanda的娇吟。

“Ah…Nat...我...”

“放轻松Wanda，不要想别的，交给我就好..”

女人支起半身，爱抚着柔嫩花心的同时和身下的爱人保持着眼神交流。

手指上的花液让Natasha试探般伸入两个指节。

“唔...嗯...Na...”

“别怕Wanda，我一会不想弄疼你，先让你适应一下好吗？”

Alpha低头安慰般的吻了吻她的女孩。

指尖挑逗着湿热甬道内的敏感点，陌生的快感渐渐漫过刺入的恐惧，Wanda的喘息声逐渐加粗，小腹肌肉慢慢绷紧。

手指感受到那里收缩，Natasha来到女孩腿间，直接含上发硬红肿的小核。

“Ahh！Nat…！不要..那里....”

一阵小浪潮冲向大脑，Wanda的手伸进女人的卷发中。

“没事的，Wanda，我想要吻你身体的每个部位，特别是这里，你不知道你有多美...”

女人依旧在花心处按摩着。等到Wanda的身体不再紧绷，她打开了女孩的大腿，湿滑的深粉花瓣轻微收缩着，好像在迎接某人的到来。

Natasha看着床上人，宠溺的轻吻一下女孩的脚底和脚踝内侧，将她的小腿架上肩膀。

Alpha左手握着自己的肿胀的腺体，摁在Omega腿心的小核上来回摩擦。

坚硬温热的触感让Wanda的大脑几乎停运，她都不敢睁开眼睛。

“Wanda，别怕，看着我...”

扶着女孩的大腿，胀疼的性器对上了无人开采过的入口。

“我爱你，感受我...”

挺腰探入渴望已久的甬道，女人和女孩同时发出颤抖的呻吟。

“我会慢慢进去的，babe，放松，和我一起享受好吗？”

Wanda喘息着点了点头。

胯部一点一点发力，将整根性器慢慢伸进花穴中，Natasha时刻观察着Wanda的表情，生怕女孩受不了自己的力度。

“God...Nat…你...你怎么这么...”

Omega 腿心的感官被放到最大，甬道被一点一点的填满。小穴被Alpha强壮的腺体侵占，Wanda庆幸Natasha的性器能顺利进入，之前看着那里的尺寸不禁有些害怕。

“Sorry babe，I am above average...”

看着女孩皱着眉头，女人不敢进一步的动作。

“疼吗Wanda？”

Wanda放松了紧绷的眉，笑着摇了摇头。

“我想要你，Nat...”

“我也是...”

Natasha轻吻一下Wanda的膝盖，慢慢开始了动作。双手抱着女孩分开的大腿，扭动起腰肢慢慢抽插。

“Love you babe...”

Wanda的甬道热情的接纳女人，幻想中的画面终于变成了现实，她爱Wanda包裹自己的感觉。身下青涩的Omega正在吸吮着自己的一部分，情欲的烈火灼烧着Alpha的全身。

爱人在腿间温柔的动作让Wanda渐渐沉迷于这亲密接触的感觉。无处安放的双手贴上女人的手背，原始的快感很快就盖过些微的刺痛。

房间内黏腻的水声隐隐作响，Natasha止不住的盯着那蠕动的交合处，女孩粉红的花心嫩肉随着腺体的抽出而慢慢外翻，又随即被顶进去。性器上蘸满Wanda黏腻的爱液，插入的同时蹭在那泛红的花瓣上。淫靡的画面让Alpha前倾身体忍不住稍稍加快速度。

大腿被压紧了一些，Wanda朝腿间望去，Natasha着迷的看着她，好看的细眉微皱着。双腿被女人打开，下体不断的被Alpha顶撞。

Natasha的腹肌由于动作紧绷着，勾勒出明显的线条，纤细的腰肢支撑着那对傲人娇乳，跟着女人的动作一下一下晃动。眼前的火热画面看呆了年轻的Omega.

“摸我...”

女人没有停下腿心的运动，握住Wanda的手，抚上她的胸房。

“我是你的，Wanda，大胆的摸我...”

带着热度的柔软让Wanda不想放开，虽然拥有女性同样的部位，Natasha的身体还是不断吸引着Wanda，不仅想被她进入，还想抚摸舔吻她的全身。

Wanda热情的揉捏让性器的欲望达到新的高度，这不够，她想要更加亲密的贴合，想要和Wanda完整的融在一起。女人放开大腿，彻底压在了女孩身上。

“Wanda...”

那充满水汽的眼眸和软糯的哼吟声能激发女人内心最深的欲望，她渴望彻底占有Wanda，看着她流泪。但同时又浸泡在浓浓爱意中，想要让Wanda感受快乐，让她的女孩不再害怕本该是美好的性，大胆追寻她想要的一切。

“Nat...继续要我...用...用力一点...”

女孩把腿主动缠上爱人的腰间。

“Sure，babe...”

火热的吻扑面而来，女人护住了Wanda的后颈和头顶，娴熟的技巧控制着胯部顶撞的力度。性器重新插进潮热湿滑的嫩肉中挺动，感受每一次拍击带来的快感。

“You good ?”

“Ah...god！...Ye..yes...”

Wanda欢愉失控的表情让Natasha放下顾虑，不再克制自己的动作幅度。腰部猛烈的发力顶撞，高频的肉体拍打声传入两人的耳膜。硬挺的腺体在紧致的花穴里快速抽插。翘臀抵在Wanda腿心淫荡的抽动。

Wanda感觉自己的甬道被彻底打开，身体随着女人的剧烈运动在床上抽搐，如果Natasha没有抱着自己的头部，可能会直接撞上床板。略带霸道的占有和贴心的保护，Wanda喜欢Natasha在床上投入的样子，沉迷于身上人爱的给予，是欲望与内心双重的满足。

“Emmm...Na...”

“let go babe...just let go...”

“I ..I love you...”

女孩破碎的呻吟拨撩着Alpha燥热的心，Natasha望着那双失神的灰绿色眼睛，感受着小穴的挤压，此刻Wanda就是她内心的全部，性与爱的完美交织让女人根本不想结束这场欢爱。

交合的水声越发明显，Wanda无畏的跟随着本能的欲求，挺起腰迎接女人的冲撞，下体贴紧女人的小腹，追寻原始的快乐。她想要Natasha的体液和自己的交融在一起，渴望在Natasha身下高潮，浸在床第之欢的快感中。

“Oh god！Emmm！”

忍耐越过了阈值，未曾经历过的强烈高潮席卷了全身，Wanda颤栗不断，那里更是缴紧了Alpha的腺体。

绷紧的神经断了线，乳白的液体冲出性器，女人的下腹一阵抽搐，快感击中了性愉悦的神经中枢。

回过神的女人喘息着安抚Wanda高潮后的身体，不断亲吻她的脸颊和锁骨。

“喜欢这种感觉吗？”

女孩满意的笑着点点头，搂紧了身上人。

“也许...以后..我们可以多尝试一下...”

Wanda把脸埋在Natasha胸前，小声试探的请求让女人幸福不已。

“Anytime babe～”

“其实不用等以后，现在就可以的。”


End file.
